1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and an optical disc drive using the same, and more particularly, to a motor with an improved sleeve holder and base plate combining structure and an optical disc drive using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor equipped in an optical disc drive serves to rotate a disc so that an optical pickup mechanism can read data recorded on the disc.
The existing spindle motor is fixed to a base plate by mounting a circuit substrate on the base plate and inserting a sleeve holder into a hole formed at the central portion of the base plate, or the like. The lower surface of the sleeve holder is fastened with a separate supporting plate.
The existing sleeve holder is formed by cutting machining and relatively expensive brass has mainly been used as a material therefore. As such, as the sleeve holder uses the relatively expensive brass, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the existing motor is increased.